ABS-CBN Program Schedule in December 1998
Old ABS-CBN Prog Sked (early ’98) December 20, 2010 at 5:14 PM Old ABS-CBN Prog Sked (early ’98) Weekdays 5:30 am – Alas Singko Y Medya 8 am – Double Dragon II (Monday) CRO (Tuesday & Thursday) Blazing Dragons (Wednesday) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (original version) (Friday) 8:30 am – Hiraya Manawari (Monday-Wednesday) Bayani (Thursday & Friday) 9 am – Robotech (Monday, Wednesday & Friday) Math Tinik (Tuesday & Thursday) 9:30 am – Sineskwela 10 am – Tico 10:30 am – Heidi 11 am – Today with Kris Aquino 12 nn – Magandang Tanghali Bayan 1:30 pm – Cristy Per Minute 2 pm – Lazos de Amor 2:30 pm – Flames 3 pm – Kassandra back-to-back with Star MUsic Videos 3:30 pm – B’Tx 4 pm – Bananas in Pyjamas/Adventures of Tom Sawyer 4:30 pm – Thunderjet 5 pm – Hoy! Gising! 5:30 pm – Balitang K 6 pm – TV Patrol 6:30 pm – Mula sa PUso 7 pm – Esperanza 7:30 pm – Kaya ni Mister, Kaya ni Misis (Monday) Regal Presents (Tuesday) Cine Fiesta (Wednesday) Home Along Da Riles (Thursday) Friday: 7:30 pm – Power Rangers 8 pm – Super Laff-In 9 pm – Palibhasa Lalake (Monday) Oka Tokat (Tuesday) (9:30 pm) Oki Doki Doc (Wednesday) (9:30 pm) Maalaala Mo Kaya (Thursday) Calvento Files (Friday) 10:30 pm – The World Tonight 11 pm – Usapang Business (Monday) The Inside Story (Tuesday) Dong Puno Live (Wednesday) Assignment (Thursday) Jullie (Friday) 12 mn to 1 am – The Quantum Channel 1 am to 3:30 am – Value Vision Friday: 12 mn – Business and Leisure 1 am to 3:30 am – Value Vision Saturday 5:30 am – Alas Singko Y Medya (Weekend Edition) 7 am – Family Rosary Crusade 8 am – Ang Iglesia ni Cristo 9 am – For Kids Only 9:30 am – Bayani 10 am – Hiraya Manawari 10:30 am – Fantomcat 11 am – Conan and the Young Warriors 11:30 am – The Slayers 12 nn – Magandang Tanghali Bayan 2:30 pm – Coney Reyes on Camera 4 pm – Gimik 5:30 pm – Magandang Gabi, Bayan 7 pm – Star Cinema Presents 9 pm – Star Drama Theater 10 pm – Martin After Dark (M.A.D) 11 pm – Sports Unlimited 11:30 pm – The Weekend News 12 mn – Citiline 1 am to 3:30 am – Value Vision Sunday 5:30 am – Alas Singko Y Medya (Weekend Edition) 7 am – Sunday TV Mass 8 am – Chinese Movies 9 am – What A Mess 9:30 am – A.T.B.P. 10:30 am – Magic Knight Rayearth 11 am – Kaybol ang Bagong TV 12 nn – A.S.A.P. 2:30 pm – Kapag May Katwiran, Ipaglaban Mo! 4 pm – Showbiz Lingo 5:30 pm – Companero y Companera 7 pm – Wansapanataym 8:30 pm – Onli in da Pilipinas 9:30 pm – Million Dollar Movies 11:30 pm -Oh No! It’s Johnny 12:30 am – The Weekend News 1 am to 3:30 am – Value Vision